Lela
by yuvenil
Summary: Kau tahu apa hal yang paling buruk? Yeah, terjebak di sekolah khusus laki-laki, well, dulunya sekolah laki-laki, dan kau jadi murid perempuan satu-satunya. Apalagi jika membayangkan berinteraksi dengan makhluk berhormon testosteron tersebut. Ya Tuhan, cabut saja nyawaku sekarang! [SasuSaku—slight!harem]


Aku membenarkan pita rambutku, menyisir helaian-helaiannya hingga rapi. Bedak tipis menyapu pipiku yang bertulang tinggi dan tirus. Bibirku yang tipis terpulas oleh _lipgloss cherry _yang manis, sedikit ber_sparkle, _dan terlihat seperti warna alami. Seragamku melekat rapi, disetrika licin hingga tak berlekuk.

Roknya yang bermotif kotak-kotak mengembang indah. Dasi kupu-kupu manis menjadi penghias. Kakiku yang jenjang dibalut stoking putih selutut, sepatu hitamku berkilat dengan indah.

Oh, lihatlah bayangan di cermin itu. Aku cantik, aku indah, aku sempurna. Haruno Sakura, kau begitu memesona.

Aku mengambil tas _Prada _dari atas meja. Mengecek lagi tampilanku di depan cermin, kemudian melatih senyum terbaikku. Mengedip pelan, kemudian memandang lagi sosok gadis berusia enambelas yang kini tersenyum manis. Aku terlihat luar biasa.

"Sakura, cepat!"

Aku menghela napas. Mentari bersinar cerah dan aku tidak suka itu. Sinarnya bisa melukai kulitku yang halus. Kulangkahkan kakiku menuju pintu. Dadaku berdebar tak keruan, perutku terasa seperti melilit. Ya Tuhan, aku tidak siap dengan hal ini.

Karena, bagaimana pun juga, aku tahu, hariku tidak akan pernah bisa sempurna lagi.

.

.

.

_**Naruto (c) Kishimoto Masashi**_

_**Lela (c) yuvenil**_

_**Standard warnings applied**_

_**Did not gain any profit advantage**_

_**SasuSaku—slight!haremSaku. Written for Sakura's birthday**_

_**#Prolog**_

.

.

.

Kau tahu apa hal yang paling buruk?

Yeah, terjebak di sekolah khusus laki-laki,_ well,_ _dulu_nya sekolah laki-laki, dan kau jadi murid perempuan satu-satunya. Aku serius. Aku benar-benar satu-satunya bergender perempuan selain Kepala Sekolah, penjaga kantin, dan beberapa _staff _guru.

Aku mengernyit jijik pada segerombolan anak laki-laki yang berkumpul di sekitar lapangan basket yang kulewati. _Yuck_, jam belum menunjuk angka delapan dan mereka sudah berkeringat seperti itu? Yang benar saja! Lihat kulit cokelat mereka yang terbakar matahari. Belum lagi mereka saling bergantian handuk. Apa mereka tidak tahu dengan sesuatu yang disebut 'penyakit kulit' dan bisa menular?

Semakin aku masuk ke dalam gedung yang catnya banyak dipenuhi cap sepatu dan bola, semakin banyak pula mata-mata yang memandangku dengan tatapan penuh tanya. Aku tahu, gadis secantik diriku pasti menjadi pusat perhatian. Tapi, tetap saja. Mata-mata dari makhluk berhormon testoteron tersebut membuatku tak nyaman.

Derap langkah berat terdengar sepanjang lorong. Aku tak bisa melangkahkan kakiku lebar-lebar seperti itu karena aku ini seorang _lady. _Hal itu tidak sopan. Tidak seperti para—_ouch! _Hei, berani sekali mereka berlari dan menabrakku?! A-apa itu yang menodai lengan kanan seragamku? Keringat mereka?! _What the—_

Aku mengela napas. Tenangkan dirimu, Haruno Sakura. Seorang wanita _high class _tidak boleh mengumpat. Aku tidak sudi menodai hati dan mulutku dengan umpatan-umpatan kotor yang tak sepatutnya diucapkan. Mungkin setelah ini aku perlu menyemprot seragamku dengan antiseptik untuk mematikan virus yang mungkin berkembang di sana, kemudian me_laundry_nya dengan tambahan deterjen anti kuman.

"Hey, manis, kau tersesat, ya?"

Aku memandang seorang pemuda berambut cokelat yang menggendong seekor anjing (hei, apa tidak ada aturan dilarang membawa hewan peliharaan di sini?!). Aku memang tersesat, _amat sangat _tersesat. Seharusnya aku melanjutkan studi di sekolah khusus putriku yang lama. Di mana semuanya serba bersih, tidak ada bau keringat, ataupun tingkah-tingkah menjijikkan orang-orang bergender lelaki yang idiot.

Belum ada satu hari aku pindah dari sekolah dan aku sudah rindu dengan teman-temanku yang mungkin sekarang sedang belajar bersama. Atau mungkin membaca majalah, membicarakan hal-hal menarik seputar menjadi wanita yang anggun dan berkelas. Tidak seperti sekarang, aku terjebak di penjara yang dipenuhi orang-orang tidak jelas ini.

Aku tidak mengacuhkan pemuda tadi dan berusaha menyingkir. Aku tidak suka dengan baunya yang sudah seperti peliharaannya sendiri. Itu menjijikkan dan bisa merusak wangi parfumku. Suara bisik-bisik mulai terdengar, aku tetap berusaha tidak peduli. Sungguh, aku tidak tega mengotori sepatu hitamku yang berhias renda-renda dengan menginjakkan kaki ke neraka dunia seperti ini.

Sungguh, aku tidak bisa membayangkan bagaimana jadinya aku harus bertahan di tempat ini selama dua tahun lagi. Ini akan benar-benar merobek jiwa _lady_ku. Bayangkan saja, keadaan kelas pasti sangat berantakan, keringat dan kaus olah raga yang berceceran di mana-mana, apalagi toiletnya yang—_argh! _Aku tidak kuat membayangkannya.

Aku berusaha menenangkan diriku yang frustrasi dengan pindah ke sini. Ya Tuhan, bagaimana nasibku nanti?

Kupejamkan mata ketika tiba di depan pintu ruang kelas baruku. Aku tidak begitu yakin kelas apa yang kudapat. Kata orangtuaku, aku sudah dipilihkan kelas terbaik yang isinya siswa-siswa pilihan. Namun, tetap saja. Semua yang ber_gender _laki-laki itu sama saja; kotor, tidak rapi, berkeringat, dan membuatku mengernyitkan kening.

Dengan tidak bersemangat, aku menggeser pintu dan melangkah mas—

_**Brug!**_

—uk.

Aku membuka mata dan menemukan sebuah dada bidang (tunggu! _Dada?_) yang telanjang. Sedikit lembab hingga membuat dahiku ikut melembab juga. Hidungku membaui harum _cologne _dan bau yang sedikit aneh. _Hm? _Kubilang tadi _aneh?_

Apa?!

Aku buru-buru memundurkan kepalaku dan bertemu dengan sepasang oniks yang memandangku penuh tanda tanya. Mata itu begitu tajam, menatap langsung tepat di mataku, hingga membuat gelenyar aneh menyerang tubuhku. Apalagi, ini pertama kalinya aku melihat seorang pria bertelanjang. Itu tabu bagiku tapi ini… dia bahkan tidak merasa malu.

Wajahku kontan memerah. Panas, membuat jantungku berdentum-dentum meski dia orang asing. Bahkan sirat keingintahuan itu begitu jelas, sedikit polos dan terlihat menggemaskan.

Hah?

Apa yang kupikirkan?! Dan kenapa pula dia telanjang dada? Oh, ya ampun, apa tadi baru saja dahiku bersentuhan dengan bagian tubuh yang berkeringat itu? Demi apapun aku butuh antiseptik kalau perlu mandi sekarang juga!

"Menjauh dariku."

"Hn?" Pemuda itu memiringkan kepalanya. "Apa maksudmu?"

"Menjauh dariku! Kau menginfeksi tubuhku dengan kuman-kuman dan virus yang melekat pada tubuhku!"

"Hah?"

_Oh, bagus sekali Lady Haruno! _aku menjerit dalam hati. Teriakanku tadi mengundang keingintahuan pemuda lain hingga muncul lah segerombol pemuda yang juga bertelanjang dada (oke, sebagian tidak tapi kaus mereka dipenuhi peluh. Ew!). mereka menatapku dengan mengernyit. Aku mulai panik melihat kuman-kuman yang bisa menjangkitiku seperti itu.

"Hei, lihat! Seorang gadis!"

Seorang pemuda _blonde _berteriak dengan ceria. Apa dia tidak diberitahu sopan santun dengan berteriak seperti itu? Sungguh tidak beretika! Gara-gara itupula, semakin banyak yang menggeromboliku. Mereka melihatku dengan aneh, seolah-olah makhluk indah sepertiku ini adalah alien. Tatapan mata mereka tidak sopan sekali!

Dan aku benar-benar tidak tahan dengan tubuh berkeringat mereka juga bau tidak sedap yang diekskresikan oleh tubuh mereka. Ini benar-benar gila! Aku mundur teratur berusaha menghindari cipratan keringat-keringat itu. Tapi, mereka malah semakin mendekat. Aku menelan ludah gugup.

"Hei, kau mau kemana?"

Pemuda berambut _blonde _jabrik tadi menarik tanganku. Dengan tangannya yang kecokelatan dan basah oleh keringat. Rasanya begitu aneh, membuat sekujur tubuhku panas dingin mengingat berapa puluh juta kuman yang berpindah sekarang.

Ya Tuhan, cabut nyawaku sekarang!

.

.

_**To be continued**_

_._

_._

Le·la [1] /léla/ _kl n_ 1 gerak-gerik tangan dsb yg elok; tingkah laku atau gerak-gerik yg elok (indah, menyenangkan, dsb); 2 tingkah; ragam: banyak -; _\- lela_ (sinonim) muda dan elok; (Source: Kamus Besar Bahasa Indonesia)

Tidak berniat menyindir, mengolok-olok, ataupun menyudut ke suatu pihak manapun.

_***y **_u _**v **_e _**n **_i _**l***_


End file.
